My Immortal
by HelixLawliet
Summary: Set after the end of the anime (season 2) Sebastian fell into Ciel's trap and is now trapped as his butler for all of eternity. Ciel says that he doesn't want a butler, just a companion. But sometimes a friend can turn into something more, and if Sebastian gets his own way, he'll claim Ciel as his own. Contains Yaoi, not recommended for younger readers.
1. I didn't like them anyway

Authors Note:

This fic is set after season 2 of the anime, where Ciel becomes a demon.

'Sebastian, must you wear such a long face? I miss that demonic smile of yours...' Ciel purred from his chair, looking up at his butler with blood red eyes.

'I've been dammed beyond damnation, by a mere child,' He all but spat, refusing to look at his master.

'That's no way to talk to your master now, is it?' The smaller of the two spoke sarcastically, smiling.

The butler spun around, almost trembling with rage. He would have killed Ciel long ago but whenever he thought about it, the ancient rune engraved onto his hand seared with pain, reminding him of his orders and place. He didn't want to find out what happened when a demon broke a contract...

'Come on, at least smile...' Sebastian's face remained emotionless. 'At least I'm not Grell?' The younger demon offered, smiling to himself. Life as a demon made him feel free, like he was no longer bound to his simple life of revenge and darkness. And he still had his butler, whom was bound to him for all of eternity.

'You don't like being my butler, do you? Not now that you can't devour my soul, like you so desired...' His eyes gleamed red in the black light, his ivory teeth appearing as fangs.

Pain seared on Sebastian's hand, his teeth clenched. 'You're cruel, my Lord.'

Ciel chucked to himself, revelling in his pain. 'I know...'

'We might as well get on, you know. I mean, it's a long eternity ahead of us...' Ciel approached the butler with little respect, but was serious in his proposal.

'I never said we didn't get on, my Lord.' Came his reply, cold and robotic as always.

'Sebastian, I mean it. No matter which way you look at it, you're stuck with me. We might as well try to make the experience more pleasant for you.' The young lord's tone was sincere. 'Come here,' he ordered, watching Sebastian turn to face him. 'I had reason for keeping you as my butler. It doesn't mean you have to behave like one.' He stated, as Sebastian raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'Explain your reasoning, if you wouldn't mind.'

'If I'm completely honest, I just didn't want to be alone. For a lifetime, I can handle it. For an eternity, I'm not so sure.' Ciel glanced at the teacup in Sebastian's hands. 'You can get rid of that for a start, It's not like I want to drink it anyway,' He ordered, taking the tea cup and throwing it off of the nearest wall, grinning at the smash.

'So you're saying you just wanted a companion?' Sebastian asked, voice thick with scepticism.

'Basically.'

'Bastard...' The butler cursed, clenching his fists.

'What's wrong with that?' Ciel asked, his voice dripping with false innocence.

'Why'd you have to choose me? There are thousands of demons out there, some of them who would happily be your companion! Why choose me?' His voice spoke calmly but his eyes screamed with outrage, a muscle in his jaw tensing as he spoke.

All was silent for a moment as the two pairs of eyes locked, fighting their arguments. 'I didn't want anyone else. I wanted you and only you,' The younger demon spoke quietly, diverting his gaze to his knees.

Sebastian didn't know what to say to that. They hadn't exactly come to an understanding, but he knew the feeling of craving one person and one person only. He knew the agony of desire.

'If you don't want me to behave like a butler, how should I behave?' He asked, folding his arms.

'However you want, just don't kill me or leave, okay?' Ciel's orders were surprisingly vague, as was his expression.

'Is that an order?'

'Yes.'

With a wide sweep of his arm, the tea set went crashing to the ground, the smashing sounds echoing ominously. 'I never liked them anyway,' Sebastian justified, stamping on them for good measure.

'Well, what should we do now?' Ciel asked, scanning the area. They were the only people for miles.

'I suggest we reside where all demons reside. In hell, my Lord.'

Ciel frowned. 'Stop with the "my lord" thing, I never liked that either.'

Authors Note- This chapter is very short, as it's just an introduction to the upcoming story. I really appreciate rates and reviews, so by all means tell me what you think guys! I'll put Chapter 1 up real soon! ~HelixLawliet


	2. What the hell, Sebastian

'So how do we get to hell?' Ciel asked, walking alongside Sebastian for the first time in his life, rather than being carried.

'It's difficult. Because most demons are summoned here, they often have to be summoned back. Or when they retain their animal forms, the pathway becomes clear.' Sebastian answered, his gaze distant.

'Animal form?'

'It must have occurred to you that Claude was a spider and I'm a crow?' The butler turned his head to look Ciel in the eyes, raising his eyebrows slightly.

'Oh that... Okay then. Do you know what animal I am then?'

'I have my hunches. Other than that I don't know.'

'Care to share?' Ciel asked, having to jog a little to keep up with the older demon.

'It's for you to discover, not me.' To make things worse, Sebastian sped up his pace to the point where Ciel was running after him. 'This makes a change, doesn't it. You're running,' Sebastian mused, smiling slightly.

'Not voluntarily! 'Came Ciel's answer. For some reason he wasn't feeling tired, just inconvenienced that he had to run.

'Why don't we knock it up another touch? I'll make you sprint after me.' With that, Sebastian began running at a leisurely pace, which happened to be about 90mph. The younger demon had no choice but to sprint after him in a most ungraceful way, his hair blowing about in the wind and clothes flapping. They ran for almost an hour yet Ciel never caught up to him, never getting more than a glimpse of the demon in the horizon.

'You're cruel Sebastian, 'He cursed when they finally stopped, his eyes flashing cerulean for a moment. Just like they used to be.

Sebastian chuckled coldly, taking advantage of his master's discomfort. 'I know...'

'So where are we going again?'

'Hell.'

Ciel sighed, wanting to smile for some reason. He was glad to be in the company of Sebastian, after all he was the one that he cared about most, in living or in death. He sat down on the ground, succumbing to his thoughts. 'What is it like in hell?' He mused, untying his neck tie. In his hand, he held nothing more than a black ribbon, yet it could become something so... Different. It could be used as a decoration, to make somebody look pretty. Or it could be used as a weapon, to strangle somebody until they could no longer answer your questions. 'Sebastian, come here for a second?'

Ciel took Sebastian's hand, and tied part of the ribbon around it, then tied the other part of the ribbon around his own wrist. 'This way, you can't run off ahead.' He explained, holding up his wrist.

'We might as well just hold hands,' Sebastian said sarcastically, tugging at the ribbon slightly.

'That can be arranged,' Ciel grinned, tugging back.

'Since when did you get so open? Every time I tried to get it on with you, you always blushed and ran away!' Sebastian commented wryly, raising his eyebrows when he saw a blush creep over Ciel's porcelain cheeks.

'Never mind that... We should get going.' The two of them began walking, bound by their black ribbon.

'I think it's time we retired for the night,' Sebastian stated, 3 days of walking later.

'What do you mean retired?' Ciel asked, sitting down on the floor.

'Well I need to sleep too you know,' The older demon replied, gathering wood and flowers from the landscape. In minutes, a double bed was fitted together, with two pillows and a quilt weaved from flower began to strip, folding his clothes up in a neat pile until he was left in his plain black underwear.

'What are you doing?' Ciel asked in horror.

'I can't sleep in my clothes now, can I?' He climbed in, lying down under the petals. 'Well, goodnight Ciel.' He murmured, closing his eyes. Ciel stood next to the bed, a blank expression plastered on his face.

'Uhh Sebastian?'

'What is it?'

'Where am I going to sleep?'

'Oh... I left some wood over there, make a bed...' He didn't even bother to open his eyes, just flapping his arm in the general direction.

'What the hell Sebastian...' Ciel muttered under his breath, trying to assemble the wood into a bed shape, only for it to fall down again. He glanced at Sebastian, who was deadly still in the bed nearby.

Discarding the wood, he decided to try making a quilt at least, but the petals just crumpled and ripped at his touch, the wind sweeping them away in floral tornadoes.

'Ciel, you're making a mess,' Sebastian commented, his voice slurring slightly from sleep.

Turning around to lock eyes with the demon, Ciel retorted 'I'm no good at stuff like this...'

He eventually gave up and lay on the cold, hard ground, closing his eyes.

'Ciel,' Sebastian called, sitting up. 'Come sleep in my bed with me,'

'No, that's weird,' Ciel called back, hugging himself.

'You have yet to learn demon culture. You can either come sleep with me and actually have energy know the morning, or stay on the floor and feel dead for the next few days. I won't slow down for you.' His voice was strangely persuading, and Ciel felt himself being pulled towards him.

'Fine...' he muttered, sliding into bed beside Sebastian.

'Nuh uh,' The demon scolded, pushing Ciel away. 'You can't sleep in your clothes, it's unhygienic. Take them off!'

Again, his eyes widened in horror. He could easily just order Sebastian to let him in, but that would mean he was taking away his freedom again. Sighing, he began to remove his clothes, until he was left in his trousers.

'You need to take your trousers off too,' Sebastian told him, still denying access.

'I can't, I've got nothing on underneath them...' He hissed, a blush staining his face.

'That's too bad. Guess you'll just have to sleep naked.'

Ciel's eyes couldn't widen in horror anymore, they were at their widest already.

'What the hell Sebastian...' He cursed and removed his trousers, sliding into bed at long last. It was a lot warmer under the covers, the demon's body seemed to radiate heat. There wasn't enough room for Ciel to turn away from Sebastian, so he was forced to bury his face into the demon's chest, with nowhere to put his arms but over the torso of another. His legs had nowhere to go but over Sebastian's, bringing flesh to flesh in a moment of blazing heat.

'Convenient, isn't it?' The older demon purred, running a gloved hand through his companion's navy hair, savouring the feeling of Ciel's flesh against his. If he couldn't have his soul, he'd just have to take his being instead.

Ciel's face blazed. He closed his eyes, hoping that he could ignore the inevitable hardening of his member and just go to sleep. 'Goodnight, Sebastian.'

**Thanks for all of the reviews overnight guys, it made me really happy! I'm afraid to say that Chapter 2 won't be uploaded until Friday at the very soonest; I'm going to stay in a log cabin with no wifi. I'll write whilst I'm away, and upload at least 2 chapters next weekend! I really appreciate your reviews! Don't be a stranger!**

**~HelixLawliet **


	3. My Vote Counts For Two

Ciel awoke, taken back by the demon that had his arms wrapped around him. Sebastian's eyes were already open, watching him with interest. 'You got yourself pretty excited,' He commented with a wry smile, stroking the younger demon's sticky leg. 'Quite a wet dream you had, thrashing about and yelling.'

Ciel buried his face into the pillow out of embarrassment, because he'd shown himself to be so weak.

'Hey Ciel, maybe I could make you thrash about and yell, if only you'd let me...' Sebastian purred, his voice suggestive, looking down into the younger demon's scarlet eyes.

'Pervert,' Ciel muttered, and stood up, forgetting that he was naked.

'Nice view,' Sebastian commented, smiling.

'You're a pervert,' The younger demon retorted, blushing and pulling the covers away from Sebastian to cover himself. There was a tiny part of him that loved hearing these words from Sebastian's mouth, that loved to be dominated.

'Only because I always wake up with an erection,' He confirmed, sitting up and stretching.

'It's cold, why did you have to take the covers away?' he whined, reaching for his clothes.

'Because you made me get naked, that's why. You were never so annoying when you were a butler...'

'That's because I'd taken the role of a butler. Butlers are polite and courteous. Demons are not.' He explained, dressing.

'Well what are most demons like?' Ciel asked, reaching for his clothes.

'They speak their minds and demand what they want. They have no consideration for others.'

Ciel spun around, only half dressed. 'Oh yeah? So what do you want then?'

Standing up, fully suited, Sebastian replied. 'You, I want you Ciel Phantomhive.'

By then, the younger demon had stopped listening, becoming consumed in trying to button his shirt.

'Can you help me get dressed please?' He asked, looking quite embarrassed.

'Of course, my lor- Sorry, force of habit,' Sebastian answered, flapping his hands as if to wave off the words. He walked over to Ciel, and buttoned his shirt, and helped him step into his trousers.

'No underwear?' The older demon asked.

'I don't care for it,' He replied, looking away vaguely.

'Maybe I should take a page out your book,' Sebastian taunted, doing up Ciel's boots and standing up.

'Do what you want, I'm not bothered,' Ciel grumbled, looking away to hide the fierce blush on his face. He only preyed that Sebastian didn't notice the tent that was his crotch.

They walked a few hours longer, eventually stumbling across a small village.

'Sebastian, do you actually know where we're going? Where even is hell?' Ciel asked, kicking a stone at a wall, unknowingly sending cracks rippling through it.

'It lies deep within every human,' The older demon explained. 'Deep inside their hearts where the light cannot reach. We demons are the manifestation of their hatred, and we reside in the hell inside their hearts. Not all hearts are a safe gateway though, seeing as they all lead to the same place. The weaker forces have been known to collapse, meaning that it's a big risk to use them.'

'So how do we get inside their hearts?'

'We feed on their souls.'

Ciel did a double take, face contorting slightly in horror. 'I'm not being a butler!' He cried, shielding himself with his arms, as if it were some kind of disease.

'You don't have to be,' Sebastian reassured, slightly distanced. 'We can just take them.'

Those words disgusted him. Taking souls... They were disgusting, even if of the highest standard. He still craved the soul of Ciel Phantomhive, the soul that no longer existed. He thought it trashy to just take souls, it caused fights with the grim reapers and they were undercooked. For a proper meal, he had to nurture the hate inside of them, submerge them in the darkness and rip them apart, just for good measure. Ciel's soul had been that of the finest quality, so innocent and pure despite the black aura of the host. He'd sampled all kinds of souls in the past, but none of them compared to Ciel. Not even close to the value. The thought of simply taking souls repulsed Sebastian, who preferred to dine on high quality specimens, but he was half starved, and needed the gateway that it opened. Every day, he felt himself grow hungrier. He felt the waves of nausea hit him harder each hour, and the tiniest of cuts seared with pain. If he didn't eat, he'd die.

'So you're can just take them? Without a contract?'

'That's correct.'

'Great, which one do I eat?' Ciel asked, scanning the area. The streets were busy, with people bustling about in every direction. Plenty of choice.

'Try smelling them. You should be able to tell by their presence or aura which one suits you most.' The older demon advised, also scanning the area for a soul that lived up to his expectations. As predicted, there were none, except a young, dark haired boy who sat in the corner, begging. Whilst it wasn't the finest quality out there, it was definitely the best smelling and had the tightest bond to its host.

'I want the kid in the corner,' Ciel spoke up, pointing to the boy that Sebastian had chosen.

'You can't have him, he's mine,' He argued, surprised that Ciel had chosen the same boy out of hundreds.

'Why can't you just choose somebody else?'

'Because I choose him.'

'But I choose him.'

'Well you can't choose him because I choose him!' Sebastian smiled; he was just winding the younger demon up now.

'Okay, well I'll choose a sexy man then, seduce him then take his soul!' Ciel announced, trying to sound threatening.

'You couldn't do that,' He pointed out. 'You still look about 12.'

He faltered. 'Well I want the kid!'

'We'll split him,' Sebastian concluded, smiling deviously. 'It's better to travel in numbers anyway.'

'Split him?' The younger demon was surprised, Sebastian wasn't the type to share.

'For a price of course. I'll give you half if you pleasure me.' His eyes glowed red in the sunlight, flashing against his place skin.

'It depends what kind of pleasure,' Ciel countered, licking his lips. He knew exactly what he wanted, but he wanted to hear him say it.

'We'll decide should strike before sunset,' The older demon instructed, leaping into the air.

'Wait, I haven't agreed yet!' The younger demon cried, jumping after him.

'Too late, I have. My vote counts for two seeing as I'm one hell of a butler!'

'Sebastian, I forgot to ask... How do we eat his soul?' Ciel asked a while later, whilst walking through the town to find the kid.

'We kiss him, in a special way,' He replied, looking around.

'How? How do I know that you're not just going to trick me and take his soul yourself?'

'You don't, and that's what makes it exciting.' Sebastian smiled, and pulled Ciel into a secluded back alley, where the light didn't reach.

Pulling the younger demon into his arms, they locked mouths. Because of the height difference, Ciel was pulled up with his back against the wall, wrapping his legs around Sebastian involuntarily. He struggled slightly against his grip, eyes wide open, trying to comprehend what was happening. The older demon pulled back slightly, so that he could speak.

'Stop struggling,' He murmured, before closing in again. The way he kissed was... Enchanting. It made Ciel want to give himself away to the demon, to sacrifice himself.

Sebastian, whilst enjoying himself, felt a pang of bitterness. He should of done this a long time ago, when there was a soul still in the boy, like he was supposed to. The tiniest of tastes drove him wild, because of his hunger, and Ciel, whilst hollow, still held traces of his former being. Sebastian could feel himself getting hard beneath Ciel, which made him only want to kiss deeper. By now, his prey had given up on struggling, and had submitted to his dominance.

Upon a cool hand snaking up his back, the younger demon gasped, giving Sebastian a chance to enter his mouth. Everything tasted so much more vivid, every lick sending electricity down his spine. Ciel's soul would have been a fine one; one worth waiting for. The older demon planned to take everything he could from Ciel, he'd take his being, his innocence, what soul he had left, and he'd take his life for his own. He'd own Ciel.

They broke apart a few minutes later, both gasping for breath and electrified. Ciel slipped down from Sebastian's weakening grasp, folding his arms and trying to look stern.

'Are you going to tell me what that was all about?' He demanded weakly, shifting his position.

'What are you on about? I was teaching you how to harvest a soul of course!' He turned his head away to hide his eyes, which were glowing red with passion and arousal. He knew the lie was pitiful, but that had been his intentions, sort of. Until he'd tasted the soul that he'd craved for so long.

'Right,' The younger demon shrugged it off, turning away. 'We should get going, or we'll never get to hell.'

Their target, a boy called Casper Hills, sat in the corner of a quiet street, a few coppers clutched in his hand. It was clear that he was half asleep, so he didn't notice when he was approached.

Sebastian crouched down beside him, lifting his chin up with a finger.

'You look hungry,' He murmured, using his charm to entice the boy, who looked up in surprise.

'We can strike a deal if you'd like,' He continued, a demonic smile on his face.

'Give me and my friend half an hour of pleasure, and we'll pay you handsomely.'

The boy nodded uncertainly, holding out his hand as if under a spell.

'We'll pay you afterwards,' Sebastian put his lips onto the boy's, forcing him to open his mouth straight away. His tongue snaked its way into his mouth, tasting the very essence of his soul and being. It wasn't a bad specimen, but still came way under his preferences. He demanded only the best.

Sebastian began sucking the soul from the boy, whose half lidded expression drifted away, rendering him unconscious. Helpless. He had to admit, it felt good to be eating again, after so long without a meal. He could feel some of his strength coming back with every mouthful, his blood racing through his veins. It was then that he remembered that he'd promised Ciel half, and so he reluctantly withdrew. His legs trembled as he stood up, gesturing that it was Ciel's turn.

'Thanks,' The younger demon muttered, taking Sebastian's place at the boy's lips. He knew what he had to do, rather like an instinct. Intuition maybe.

He opened the boy's mouth, entering it with his tongue. He could taste where Sebastian had been, a thought that made his heart beat a little faster. The soul inside didn't really taste of much, not like human food. It was the life force that he could taste, the energy and life flooding inside of him. He'd chosen this boy because of his relentless will to live, despite the circumstances.

There was almost nothing left inside of him to eat; Sebastian must of got carried away. But he'd left him something, and they'd open the portal. As he drained the last drop of life force from the host, a black light erupted from his chest. Sebastian was beside him, dropping some of his blood into the light.

'You do the same,' He instructed, squeezing his wound. Ciel complied, biting his hand and letting it weep over the heart of boy he'd eaten. The black light expanded, becoming a whirlpool of dark energy.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the wrist, pulling him forward into the light. 'Here we go,' He shouted, tucking a bag of gold into the dead boy's hands like he'd promised, before jumping in, Ciel in tow.

**Here is an extra long chapter to say thank you for the reviews and the wait! I really hope you like it guys, I really appreciate the reviews and your thoughts on the story! See you guys before Tuesday! **

**~HelixLawliet **


End file.
